


Disney Baby

by redhoodedwolf



Series: Sterek Week '15 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Derek loves Disney, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sterek Week 2015, kid fic but before the kid, sunday fun day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek won’t willingly admit it, but Stiles knows his secret. He’s seen the DVD boxes hidden at the back of the shelf, he’s seen the hats hidden away in a box at the back of their closet, he reads the same update emails that Derek receives through their shared email account before the older man deletes them.<br/>Stiles knows that Derek loves Disney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of Sterek Week 2015: Sunday Fun Day

            Derek won’t willingly admit it, but Stiles knows his secret. He’s seen the DVD boxes hidden at the back of the shelf, he’s seen the hats hidden away in a box at the back of their closet, he reads the same update emails that Derek receives through their shared email account before the older man deletes them.

            Stiles knows that Derek loves Disney.

            It wasn’t obvious at first, of course at first Stiles didn’t expect Derek to like anything. Then Derek liked  _him_ and, well, that changed his perspective a bit. And it really wasn’t until they moved in together that Stiles started to do some extra snooping around to find out what he didn’t know about his boyfriend. But now that he knows fully the amount that Derek loves Disney, after two years of marriage, he is going to let Derek in on his knowledge.

            “I think we should decorate the nursery with a Winnie the Pooh theme,” Stiles suggests, counting three seconds before looking up to gather Derek’s reaction, to make it seem like it was an innocent request. 

            Derek’s hand has frozen, curling around the wood railing of a displayed crib, and his eyes immediately draw towards the line of Winnie the Pooh toys one aisle down that Stiles had purposely passed. Derek looks back at Stiles and raises a single eyebrow. 

            Stiles shrugs. “It’s a cute theme, not gender specific, and absolutely the right message we want to be passing down to our child, right?”

            Derek hums in thought, but Stiles can tell he’s already itching to haul all of the stuffed animal Tiggers into their cart. 

            “And I saw this adorable set of bottles with different Mickey Mouse characters on them, oh! Here they are! We have to get them.” Not even looking at Derek, knowing the man would protest, he places them into the cart immediately. “And there was this really adorable mobile I ordered– sorry, babe, but it was too cute to pass up– with a bunch of flying Dumbos!”

            “Stiles, our kid is going to be drowned in Disney,” Derek finally is able to speak, and he gives Stiles an odd look. 

            Stiles grins. “Exactly! Just imagine our baby’s first trip to Disneyland for their first birthday. It’ll be like the day we got engaged, but only  _better_.”

            “Our child will be too young to remember that, Stiles,” Derek tries to protest weakly.

            Stiles waves him off and starts trotting down the aisle. “Semantics. We’ll take a billion pictures. And it’s not like we wouldn’t enjoy it, your Mickey Ears collection is missing some key ones. Do you think they sell baby-sized ones?! Derek, we need to buy our kid baby-sized ears.”

            “Of course they sell them, Stiles–”

            “Aha!” Stiles turns on Derek with the exclamation. “You knew that! Previously! Which means you have looked it up! Or knew! You want out baby to be a Disney loving baby!”

            Derek almost looks cowed by the accusation, and Stiles drops his offending pointed finger and trades the victorious grin for a fond smile, a little cowed himself for being so caught up in his excitement. “I–” Derek begins to protest.

            “Derek, seriously. You’re terrible at hiding things from me. Besides, this isn’t something you should hide. Why do you think I chose to propose at  _Disneyland_ of all places? You hate crowds, but it doesn’t matter to you there. Granted we stuck to the sidelines and I didn’t propose until it got dark so as to not cause a scene, but the point still stands. Disney is your thing, and I think it would be amazing if you shared that thing with our kid.”

            Derek cheeks are flushed and a couple shoppers are giving them looks for standing in the middle of the aisle for so long, so Stiles drags his slack-jawed husband down the baby food aisle. 

            “So,” Stiles huffs a breath after Derek stays silent for too long of a moment.

            Derek’s shock has seemed to have worn off and he’s sporting a small smile, and Stiles knows that look. That’s the look Derek gives when he’s so happy, but he doesn’t want to show how happy he is. 

            “I really want to buy that Eeyore toy,” Derek breathes out like a confession, and Stiles’ grin splits his face.

            “Yes! Alright, our baby is going to be  _so_ Disney. You’ll cover the classics, I’ll get all the rest.”

            Derek quirks an eyebrow. “All the rest?”

            Stiles bumps hips with his husband. “Yeah. Star Wars and Marvel are Disney too, you know. We’re just a couple of Disney boys in love.”  

            Derek takes Stiles’ left hand with his right and kisses the golden ring on his fourth finger. 

**Author's Note:**

> there's more of this madness on my tumblr at redhoodedwolf


End file.
